


Impasse

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: Bass can’t have Charlie until Miles does, but Miles can’t either until she is willing. This is the night Charlie decides to break the impasse.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson, Charlie Matheson/Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe, Miles Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Revolution cancel-versary.

Charlie finds Bass stretched all lion-like on the king-size bed, studying reports, when she enters the tent.

Her breath hitches at the sight as it has been doing since she was fifteen and she started noticing the more or less muscled bodies of Militia boys, but none of those have ever had an even remotely similar impact on her as President Monroe.

(She still called him Uncle Bass at the time, but that didn’t stop his soft voice and blue eyes and the way he walked in his tailored uniform from making a whole lot of inappropriate ideas occur in Charlie’s mind.)

“Evening, Charlotte.”

Charlie startles at Bass’s greeting, laced with amusement, and tries not to blush for being caught staring as Bass’s lips curve into a smug grin.

“Hey.”

The papers rustle as he sets them aside while she fumbles with taking her weapons belt off, but when she looks at Bass again, his smile has turned warm.

He reaches out his hand in invitation and she forgets her initial intent to collapse on her cot at the side of the tent and fall asleep as soon as possible – or at least try to.

Instead she tugs her boots off and climbs in the bed, snuggling against him.

“Rough day?” he asks, kissing the top of her head.

Charlie makes a non-committal sound.

“I’ve heard you did well with those rebels today.”

“It was just another skirmish,” she waves it off.

“Charlotte, you can admit it’s not easy for you.”

She hates it. But she hates the idea of her friends and family dying more, and they are in the middle of a war campaign as it is without the rebels stabbing them in the back. So at least those particular bastards won’t stab anyone anywhere anymore. Still…

“No, it’s not easy,” she admits, burying her face into the crook of Bass’s neck, her lips brushing against the skin above his shirt collar. She takes a deep breath and makes a contented sound as he starts rubbing her back.

The rules are clear: hugging is allowed, so are caresses and close-lipped kisses; anything beyond that is off-limits.

The rules are Miles’s.

Miles’s voice that carries in from outside, though still a distance away, is a sharp reminder of that.

Her memory flashes back to her sixteenth birthday party, when she first saw that look in Miles’s eyes, the look that haunted her after, ever more frequently, although Miles never did anything. Not until she was eighteen.

Even then, it started only with his hands lingering a fraction too long when he touched her, then ever longer, until at last came a gentle push against the wall as he crowded into her space, so close she could smell the whiskey in his breath as he whispered how beautiful she had grown up, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear, and she ran.

She ran to Bass, as she had always had, as if it had been so simple.

She knew it wouldn’t be. Bass would never go against Miles, and Miles would always get what he wanted or else no one else would either.

So they made the deal which is still in place: Bass can’t have her until Miles does, but Miles can’t either unless she is willing.

It is a trap, mutually agreed on by all parties, locking them in a vicious circle of want and denial, the tension between them culminating over the past few weeks in particularly, their strange dynamics heading towards resolution – slowly at first and then with a neck-breaking speed.

Because Charlie has made a decision.

Yet, she hides her face into Bass’s chest, gripping his forearm, as Miles’s voice comes closer now while he wishes the guards good night.

At least he is in a good mood – and not in a drunken good mood.

It is not Miles she fears. It is not even the taboo. Even when she first became aware of his desire, it was neither of those that scared her the most. No, it was that she wasn’t as scared – or disgusted – as she should have been. Because deep down she _wanted_ , too, and the word _uncle_ was not enough to stop her wanting. Not then. Not now.

Charlie listens to the sounds of Miles taking off his weapons, before his footsteps approach the bed.

The mattress gives in under his weight as he leans over her, placing his hand on top of hers where it rests on Bass’s arm.

A shiver runs down her spine as she inhales his scent: leather and fabric and the river — he must have had a wash before coming in.

Miles sighs, misreading her reaction, and shifts to move away, but she grabs his hand, stopping him.

She should say something, only she can’t.

Miles leans closer. “You give in?”

“Yes.” She burrows closer into Bass’s side as she says it, but doesn’t let go of Miles’s hand, because she has been waiting to do just that – to surrender – for a while now, without knowing how.

Bass tilts her chin up with his index finger. “You sure?”

The mix of concern and hope he doesn’t quite succeed to hide in his eyes makes a lump form in Charlie’s throat. She swallows, nodding.

“Okay.” Bass strokes her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Forget it.” Miles jerks his hand away from Charlie’s, standing up. “The deal’s off.”

“What?” Charlie sits up, Bass following suit.

Miles runs his hand through his hair. “You’ve heard me. I’m a bastard, but not…” He shakes his head. “The deal’s off,” he repeats. “You two can do whatever the hell you want. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

“No, you don’t!” Charlie scrambles after Miles when he turns to leave, catching him by the sleeve of his jacket. “You don’t get to chicken out.”

He turns back, his eyes searching her face, then flickering to Bass and back to her while their breathing echoes through the tent.

“You want this?” he asks, his voice rough.

“Yes.” She hisses it like a dare.

“Charlie…” For a moment, Miles looks uncannily soft and kind of sad as he exhales loudly.

Charlie’s heart pounds in her ears as he brushes his knuckles over her cheek, heat pooling in her belly at the sight of darkness that fills his eyes just before he bends down, his knees hitting the edge of the mattress, and brings his mouth to hers.

The kiss is anything but chaste; he licks at the seam of her lips, coaxing them apart so he can invade her mouth with his tongue, exploring and claiming and only letting her go when they are both breathless.

Bass pulls her back into his arms and releases her hair from the ponytail she had put it in to let it fall free. He places small kisses on her lips and down along her jawline, sucking softly on the tender skin just below her ear.

“You can change your mind anytime,” he tells her.

“It’s not that…”

It is not that she is innocent — not in theory, Doctor Foster made sure of that.

She has seen enough, too. If nothing else, over the past few months on the campaign – sharing their tent was the condition upon which she was allowed to come – she has heard Miles and Bass rutting at night plenty of times while biting her bottom lip so as not to betray herself as she sneaked her hand between her thighs.

“It’s just… I haven’t done much,” she whispers.

“Oh, we know,” Bass chuckles.

Of course they do. They have been watching her like hawks, after all, he and Dad and Miles, ensuring that all she has managed to get up to was some kissing and quick groping over the clothes in hidden corners with Jason. Every other eligible male within five mile radius has stayed well clear away from her.

Bass runs his fingers through her hair as Miles returns, kneeling on the bed behind her.

He strokes her back down to her waist and pulls her uniform shirt out of her pants, his fingers leaving burning traces upon her skin as he rolls the hem up while Bass undoes the buttons at the front.

As soon as her shirt is off, Miles sweeps her hair to the side so he can kiss her shoulder, softly at first, then sucking a mark into her skin, the scrape of his teeth just on the verge of painful, making her gasp.

Bass finds the clasp of her bra and takes it off, dipping his head to suck in a nipple while Miles thumbs the other not too gently, the contrasting, but not unpleasant, sensations making her squirm.

She buries her face in Bass’s shirt, unable to control the small sounds that escape her throat as Miles’s hands roam her body, exploring, teasing, demanding. He pushes her pants and underwear past her hips and off, running his hand down the length of her legs, pausing to massage her feet for a few moments before tracing his way back up.

“So beautiful, Charlie,” Miles murmurs against her back, his scruff burning her skin as he places hot, wet kisses along her spine. He gives her buttocks a squeeze before cupping her between her thighs, groaning as he finds her wet.

He slips his fingers through her folds and coats them with her juices, then circles her clit, teasing her, and she bucks against his hand, wanting more, and he gives it to her. While Bass continues showering her with small kisses and massaging her breasts, Miles probes at her entrance, then inserts a finger and rubs her clit at the same time, praising and admonishing at once how tight she is.

Charlie whimpers as he pushes his finger in and out, before adding another, stretching her. She throws her arms around Bass’s neck, holding on to him as Miles nudges her thighs further apart and Bass hooks her leg over his hip, arranging her on top of him so her nipples drag against his shirt with her every move and with one last firm press of Miles’s thumb against her clit it sends her right over the edge.

She is still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm when Miles positions himself at her opening and pushes inside.

He stops as she cries out, digging her nails into Bass’s skin as he whispers soft assurances while Miles waits for her to get accustomed to him, his mouth pressing soft kisses upon her shoulder.

She attempts to move to ease the discomfort, but Bass holds her hips still, kissing her temple, nose, forehead, and petting her hair. Miles sneaks his hand around her, alternately teasing her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and lightly pinching, while placing kiss-bites along her neck before turning her head to him to kiss her.

Charlie sucks in a breath through her teeth at the sting as he rolls his hips, but Miles keeps his motions slow until the last remnants of pain disappear and a delicious feeling starts to ripple through her as Miles hits that sweet spot inside her. Shesquirms, unable to decide whether to rock back to meet Miles’s thrusts or forward as her clit demands friction.

Guessing her need, Miles pins her against Bass, driving into her faster and harder so her pelvis grinds against the rough fabric of Bass’s pants, making Charlie moan from how good it feels.

She can barely register Bass’s voice, gruff with arousal, speaking words into her ear, soft and calming, though indiscernible while Miles holds her hips down with one hand, using the other one to play with her breasts then wrapping it around her throat, all but blocking her air.

“You are so good, Charlie,” he rasps, “come for me, now.”

And just like that her muscles clench around him, sending sparks all over her body, and she comes apart, floating on the waves of pleasure as Miles continues pounding into her through her climax. Only when she is utterly spent, he pulls out, jacks his shaft once, twice, and spills over her ass, before collapsing on half top of her and Bass.

After a short while, Miles rolls onto his back, making room for Charlie to do the same and welcome the cool air against their heated skin as they come down from the height.

Bass turns on his side to look at her, brushing his knuckles over Charlie’s cheek.

She stretches, testing the use of her limbs that feel like jelly, and a new wave of arousal stirs inside her when she takes notice of Bass’s erection straining against her hip. She turns to him, pressing her lips to his, probing until he parts them and she can slip her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him until she has to break apart for air.

“You’re still dressed,” she complains, cutting off his laugh by sliding her hand over his abdomen and beneath his shirt.

When she fumbles with his belt, he stops her. “We don’t have to. Don’t want it to be too much.”

“I want to,” she insists, and because there are no rules anymore she tugs her hand free and explores the defined muscles under his shirt, relishing the feel of smooth skin and strength.

Bass’s breath catches as she teases his nipple, then, with a lightning-fast move, he flips them over, regarding her darkly for a second before pulling his shirt off with some help from Miles.

He lets her eyes roam over him, grinning, before he lowers his head to nuzzle at the crook of her neck, then kisses and sucks his way down to her breasts, circling her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, rolling it between his lips and then sucking on it.

She buries her fingers into his hair, arching her back, making small needy sounds at the end of her throat as he lets her nipple go with a pop.

His hands wander over her in slow, calming moves. He kisses her again, softly this time.

“I want to savour you,” he tells her, dipping his head again to lap at her other breast, scraping his teeth over the hardened bud, making her hiss.

“Please,” is all the response she can manage while he kisses and caresses his way down to her navel, his touch declaring both adoration and possession, then still lower, until he licks between her folds, flicking his tongue over her clit a couple of times before drawing the swollen nub into his mouth and sucking on it.

Charlie is only faintly aware of another set of hands on her, calloused, rougher, massaging her breasts, the impatient fingers teasing her nipples, now barely touching, then again pinching hard.

She fists handfuls of sheets in her hands, throwing her head back and moaning as heat coils in her belly and spreads all over her body once more until she can’t stand it anymore.

She whines in protest as Bass withdraws, but Miles keep her busy, kissing her deeply while Bass gets rid of his clothes in short order before returning.

He knocks her hands away when she reaches for his cock, though. “Don’t – or it’ll be over.”

“Next time,” he promises as he settles between her thighs, guiding himself to her entrance. He pins her arms above her head as he fills her, slowly, then starts moving.

Miles takes over restraining her arms in one hand so Bass can find a better angle, thrusting inside her while Miles slips his free hand between them, rubbing her clit, and she shatters.

Bass stills inside her before pulling out and spilling on her belly, then collapses next to her, holding her close and pressing his lips placing against her shoulder.

She dozes off a little until Miles gets up to fetch a wash-cloth so they can clean the mess they have made — although the top sheet is most definitely ruined — and move under the covers.

Bass runs his fingers through her hair, then rests his hand at the nape of her neck.

“You all right, Charlotte?” he asks.

“Mhm.” Charlie smiles, snuggling to him.

“I sure hope so.” Miles props himself up on one elbow, studying her.

When she peers back at him, she is startled by what she sees, because the way Miles is looking at her is the one she, clouded by the circumstances, forgot: in his eyes there is a look of utter worship.

Miles doesn’t say anything else, just kisses her temple before lying down. He throws his arm over her and Bass, and Charlie closes her eyes to the last fleeting, but exhilarating thought, that this is just the beginning.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> I was tidying up my WIP folders a couple of weeks ago and found this basically finished story from 2014 ~~(or so MS Word says)~~ and it looked like it needed only a few editing passes — although then it actually turned out a nearly complete rewrite, but I did it, so here it is, for ol’ times sake. ;) 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
